Slovak Republic
of Großgermania |id = |image_flag = Slovakia.png |flaglink = |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |national_motto = Žije matka Sláva! |national_anthem = |image_map = |capital = |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = Slovak |government_type = Republic |ruler = |Vazul Beneš|Michael Masaryk|Emil Šrámek|Jozef Sokol|Vavro Šmidke}} |rulertitle = |govthead = |govttitle = |formation_date = 17 August 2009 |formation_event = Proclamation |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = |population = 3,457,359 |ethnicity = Slovak |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }}The Slovak Republic ( : Slovenská Republika) is a country in , widely considered to be a of Großgermania. Slovakia is bordered to the north and west by Großgermania, to the east by the , and to the south by . It is a republic, with a self-perpetuating leadership of five indviduals that form a , with positions replaced only upon death or resignation of a member. In such an event, the replacement director is elected by the remaining members of the Directory. The first modern settlement in the territory of Slovakia occurred in the fifth century when tribes began moving into the area from the east. The first organized state in the territory, the , established itself in and around Slovakia in the eighth century, before being absorbed into the in 833. Steadily expanding until 890, the Great Moravian Empire split again into two states, the Kingdom of Great Moravia and the re-established Principality of Nitra, in 894. The territory of Slovakia was subsequently annexed by the . Sharp population decline resulted from decades of famine and the . aggression against Hungary resulted in temporarily becoming the center of the Kingdom of Hungary. Slovakia, as part of Hungary, became part of the in 1867. Following the , Slovakia seceded from the Austro–Hungarian Empire and joined in 1918 with and to form . Expansionist policies, and the desire for a unified German state, led to the annexation of the -speaking and creation of the by the in 1938, leaving Slovakia as a that soon became a . Czechoslovakia re-emerged under a -style government following the . The country broke apart during the in 1992, with the formation of as an independent state. A constitutional crisis combined with mass drought in 2007 to create a in the territory of Slovakia. Throughout this period, expansionist policies led to much of Slovakia falling within the Russian . Taking advantage of the lack of government control over much of the territory, organizations began utilizing the territory of Slovakia to execute attacks on neighboring countries in 2008–2009, particularly Großgermania and some parts of and Penisola Italiana. Following the detection of a plot by the , a -based Catholic , to assassinate Großgermanian Ministerpräsident Horst Köhler, Großgermania declared war on and invaded Slovakia, conquering their territory and removing their government from power in less than a month. For twenty-four days, the territory of Slovakia was administered by the Joint Military Command of Preßburg and Preschau (Gemischten Militärkommando Preßburg und Preschau, GMkPP), a Großgermanian military administration. On 17 August 2009, a return to civilian government was proclaimed, founding the modern Slovak Republic. Category:Nations Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania Category:Nations of Europe